La Cruda Verdad
by Pixielinson
Summary: "¿Sabes, Harry...?" empezo Ron, "Mientras tu le gritas, la ofendes y la humillas, alguien mas la esta enamorando y le dice que es una gran mujer..." / "¿Por que lloras, Granger?" "Mi vida es un asco, Malfoy"
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Lo ves entrar por la puerta de la casa. Viene despeinado y tambaleándose; te pide comida… no, te ordena que le des de comer. Corres hacia la cocina y le sirves un plato de la cena que hiciste hace una hora. Lo ves sentarse en la mesa y pones el plato en frente de el.

Rezas por que esta noche mas feo que haga sea gritarte y decirte hasta de lo que te vas a morir (eso es lo mas leve que hace siempre). Pero al parecer el destino esta en tu contra, por que de repente escupe la comida.

«¡Oh, no‼» es el primer pensamiento que viene a tu mente; «se ha quemado.»

—¡Eres una estúpida‼ ¡¿No puedes hacer nada bien? —grita Harry mientras avienta el plato de comida al suelo.

Sabes que el siempre te echa la culpa, tanto si lo es como si no lo es. Casi nunca lo es.

Te preparas.

Acaba de llegar. Del «trabajo», acaba de llegar borracho, como siempre.

Escuchas los gritos y ofensas que el te dice. Escuchas perfectamente como te canta el volumen completo de la historia de Hogwarts y no haces nada. Simplemente ya no haces nada.

Harry, tu marido, el amor de tu vida, tira la silla hacia la pared y se levanta mientras camina hacia ti. Te encoges en la esquina de siempre. Preparada para lo que viene y te alegras de que esa noche sus hijos hayan ido a la casa de la señora Weasley.

Ves claramente como el levanta el brazo derecho y cierras los ojos, lista para el primer golpe. El es un animal, en ese hombre no queda nada del Harry del que te enamoraste. El desapareció.

Emites un gemido-lloriqueo cuando sientes el primer puñetazo en tu cara.

Eres una bruja. Pero no haces magia para defenderte. «Entiendo perfectamente a Merope Riddle.» piensas con dolor. Y es cierto, lo comprendes a la perfección. En una ocasión, para impedir que esto pasara, trataste de hacer un _protego_, pero no te salió y eso fue lo que provoco que Harry se enfureciera aun más.

Tu varita ya no sirve de nada, parece que el dolor emocional por el cambio de Harry afecta tu magia.

Y así es.

Esa noche, te golpea a lo bestia, _como un verdadero león._ Y no se detiene sino hasta que ya no puedes moverte.

Después de los golpes, te toma del cabello y te levanta del suelo, te lleva a su cuarto; te empuja y caes con brusquedad en la cama y tu lloras por que ya sabes lo que vendrá… te obligara a «_hacer el amor_» con el… pero la verdad es que eso dejo de ser amor hace un buen rato.

Cierras los ojos y sientes como el rompe tu ropa y como se quita la suya. Luego como «_te hace suya»_ Aunque hace tiempo que dejaste de serlo.

Cuando el se duerme encima de ti, no puedes hacer nada mas que temblar por el llanto que llevas rato conteniendo; no puedes hacer nada mas que lamentarte por tu vida; que llorar por el hombre que dejo de quererte y llorar por que apenas tienes veinticuatro y ya te sientes una anciana, y llorar por que sientes asco de ti misma, al igual que las demás noches en que el hace esto…

**

* * *

**

* * *

¿Qué piensan?

**¿Esta feo?**

**¿Esta bien?**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**Luego subire el proximo...**


	2. ¿Que nos paso?

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Qué nos paso?**

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Dime a dónde vas_  
_pensando que nada ya está mal,_  
_haciendo en los días lo habitual;_  
_quizás ni de menos ni de más._

Esa mañana Harry se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Aun no lograba acostumbrarse a pesar de que eso era habitual. Se sentó en su cama y puso la cabeza entre sus manos para ver si de esa manera conseguiría calmar la jaqueca. No funciono.

«¡Puta madre!» pensó con enojo. «¡Tengo que ir al maldito trabajo!»

El moreno se levanto con flojera de su cama y volteo a ver a Hermione extrañado, por lo regular (casi siempre) ella se despertaba antes que el y cuando el se quejaba de la resaca ella le ofrecía una poción o algo por el estilo, mas sin embargo ella estaba profundamente dormida.

_«Accio ropa»_ piensa mientras agita su varita en un movimiento lánguido.

La ropa llego a sus brazos y el lanzo una ultima mirada a la mujer dormida.

—¡Maldita resaca! —se queja mientras va hacia el baño con la ropa en manos.

Cierra la puerta y enciende la regadera.

_Dejaste que el niño se absorbiera,  
que viera la guerra natural,  
que de los extraños no hay sonrisas,  
que tantos mueren por falta de pan. _

_

* * *

_

* * *

¿_A dónde fue el amor?_  
_Que desapareció..._  
_¿Que nos paso?_

Tres horas antes…

Son las tres de la mañana y no puedes dormir. Sientes como el te abraza por detrás y no puedes hacer nada para alejarlo de ti.

Puedes sentir su respiración en tu cuello y tu corazón se acelera… pero no por la misma razón por la que se aceleraba cuando tenías diecisiete… ahora es por miedo. Te llegan flashazos de lo que paso ayer…

_Harry golpeándote… Harry diciéndote que eres una estúpida… Pateándote… diciendo que estaría mejor sin ti…_

Tratas de soltarte de su agarre, pero se hace aun más fuerte. Gimes por el dolor punzante que sientes en las costillas.

Bajas la mirada y miras tu cuerpo desnudo… «¡Oh, Merlín!».

Cuando empiezas a temblar, sientes como el retira su brazo de tu cuerpo y tratas de mantenerte lo mas calmada posible.

—¿Hermione? —pregunta con esa voz que hacia tiempo no escuchabas, con esa dulce voz con la que te decía que te amaba.

Pero tú cierras los ojos y no contestas…

… _**hace tiempo que no contestas…**_

_Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,  
que no confiamos en la gente,  
que la inocencia es la palabra más ausente_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Dime qué nos pasó_  
_Cuando juraste amor eterno,_  
_cuando vinieron dias buenos._  
_Pero en la obscuridad dijiste adiós_

Hermione no pudo dormir en toda la noche, sintió como Harry se levantaba en la madrugada y la llamaba, mas ella se hizo la dormida con la esperanza de que el la dejara en paz.

Siente como al otro lado de la cama se hunde al sentarse Harry, y luego como regresa a la normalidad cuando el se levanta.

Ella solo espera que el decida no estar de malas esa mañana, espera que la trate con la frialdad a la que ya esta acostumbrada y haga como que ella solo es como un elfo domestico… como que no existe…

—¡Maldita resaca! —lo escucha quejarse, pero ya no corre hacia el preguntándole si quiere algo para el dolor de cabeza como hacia antes; ya no. Ella sabe perfectamente que el se negara y le dirá que no se meta en sus asuntos.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se traga un sollozo.

_Dime dónde esta  
aquello que vale en realidad  
Las charlas tan largas con amigos  
Quizás simplemente descansar._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Nos han educado a hacer del llanto la imagen visible de fragilidad_

Escucha el sonido de la puerta del baño al cerrarse y suspira.

«De seguro luzco horrible» piensa mientras se levanta.

Camina hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación y mira su cuerpo desnudo.

Tiene un moretón en el pomelo derecho y ve algo de sangre seca en una de sus cejas, su labio esta algo hinchado, tiene un feo cardenal debajo del seno derecho y otro arriba del izquierdo. Se da la vuelta para ver su espalda y ve varios moretones por distintos lugares.

Camina hacia el y abre el cajón. Empieza a buscar ropa y saca una blusa de tirantes, un short y ropa interior.

Pone todo en la cama y empieza a vestirse.

Se pone la ropa interior, pero cuando trato de ponerse el sostén, se dio cuenta de que la varilla le molestaba horriblemente, así que lo dejo y solo se puso la blusa encima. Se puso el short y cuando se estaba haciendo una coleta Harry salió del baño.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos y luego lo miro.

Se había puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa verde botella que hacia que resaltaran sus ojos. Ojos que la veían con desdén.

—Tengo hambre, Mione…—dijo en un tono amenazante.

Hermione salió rápidamente de la habitación y llego a la cocina.

«¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?» se preguntaba mientras se movía de un lado a otro buscando lo necesario.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista llamo a Harry, el se sentó, se le quedo mirando durante un buen rato y luego decidió hablar… y lo hizo con voz fría y contenida:

—¿Por qué no te has puesto un brassier? —dijo mientras la miraba fijamente con la furia plasmada en su brillantes ojos.

Hermione trago a duras penas y retrocedió un paso.

—Harry… lo que pasa es que…—trato de decir.

—¿Quieres andar de fácil? —pregunto el con una mirada psicópata.

—Harry…— empezó ella, — amor… no es…

—¡No me vengas con tus estúpidas excusas, Hermione! ¡Lo que pasa es que quieres andar de zorra! ¿Verdad? —grito mientras se levantaba de la mesa y la tomaba de los cabellos.—¡quieres andar de puta! ¿es eso?

—¡Harry! —gimoteo la castaña mientras trataba en vano de soltarse del agarre. — ¡No! ¿Cómo crees que…?

—De seguro ya te hartaste de mi, ¿no es así? —pregunto el.

Por unos momentos Hermione vio algo en los ojos de Harry:

Pánico, inseguridad y… y dolor. Parecía como si tuviera miedo a perderla…

El moreno se recompuso rápidamente y volvió a mirarla como hace unos momentos.

Hermione sintió como las lagrimas salían por sus ojos y aunque trataba de detenerlas no lo lograba.

El moreno se le quedo mirando con despecho durante unos momentos hasta que la soltó y tomo su túnica y se volvió hacia ella.

—Me voy a trabajar, regreso en la noche…

_**Y tu sabes que el regresara igual o peor que la noche anterior.**_

_Y que una pareja no dura diez años  
sin protagonismos de infidelidad_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_¿A dónde fue el amor?_  
_Que desapareció..._  
_¿Que nos paso?_  
_Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,_  
_que no confiamos en la gente,_  
_que la inocencia es la palabra mas ausente_

Lily esta sentada en una de las camas de la madriguera.

«¿Cómo estará mamá hoy?» se preguntaba mientras miraba por una de las ventanas y emitía un hondo suspiro. Por que ella no era idiota, se daba cuenta de que su papá trataba muy mal a su mamá y que en las noches era aun mas, cuando eso pasaba se acostaba se tapaba hasta la cabeza y ponía su almohada encima con tal de no escuchar los golpes y palabras feas que decía su papá.

Frederick y Alexander nunca escuchaban por que cuando todo comenzaba, ellos ya estaban mas dormidos que nada.

—Lily…—volteo para ver quien la llamaba y sonrió al ver a un niño de su misma edad con el cabello azul eléctrico. —¿no vienes a jugar? —le pregunto el mientras le tendía la mano.

—Si, Teddy.

Teddy Lupin, su mejor amigo desde hace tiempo; tenia unos bonitos ojos dorados («Los ojos de mi padre; como es lo único que tengo de el, no lo cambio»), un cabello azul y despeinado, era alto y la persona mas bella que había conocido…

—Lily… abuela Weasley me ha dicho que tu mamá ya va a venir por ti y por los gemelos. —dijo el con un poco de tristeza.

La castaña emitió un suspiro…

—Ya me lo imaginaba…

—Pero bueno, ¡eso no significa que no pueda hacerte morder el polvo en una partida de ajedrez…!— grito el niño mientras soltaba la mano de Lily y salía corriendo hacia la sala.

Lily solo deseo que su mamá estuviera bien, y que su padre no la hubiese lastimado mucho.

Por que su padre podía ser el héroe del mundo mágico, de sus hermanos, el ídolo de muchos y el ejemplo a seguir de otros. Pero ella sabia que en esta historia, el era el villano…

_**Y a pesar de que eres joven, no sientes nada de culpa al odiar a tu padre.**_

_Dime qué nos pasó  
Cuando juraste amor eterno  
Cuando vinieron días buenos  
Pero en la obscuridad dijiste adiós_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_¡No me digas nada más!_  
_Si es que en tu mirada está_  
_ese gran vacío que ha sido embargado de frivolidad_

Hermione se levanto con algo de trabajo del suelo, donde hace unos momentos había caído. Miro hacia la puerta y una lagrima cayo por su ojo.

«Te extraño, Harry… ¿Por qué cambiaste?» se pregunto a si misma.

Avanzo hacia su cuarto y una vez ahí, se acostó en la cama y suspiro de alivio. Le dolía todo, pero no quería demostrarlo. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo era Harry. De que la golpeaba, de que la obligaba a hacer lo que ella no quería.

Varias veces se había planteado escapar con sus hijos, pero era imposible, sabia que destruiría sus vidas si los separaba de su papá. Alexander, Frederick y Harry eran inseparables; y ella no iba a lastimar a sus hijos. Por amor muy grande que les tenia no quería hacerlo.

Con esos pensamientos, se quedo dormida.

_**Sabes que ese amor te matara algún día…**_

**

* * *

**

* * *

Culpa

_Dime qué nos pasó  
Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,  
que no confiamos en la gente,  
que la inocencia es la palabra mas ausente  
_

Harry, caminaba por la calle muggle.

Acababa de salir de su casa y no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione.

«¿Por qué será que siento que va a dejarme?» se preguntaba, y cada que lo hacia, sentía como el pánico, el terror lo invadían… por que sinceramente… ¿Qué haría el sin Hermione? ¡Nada! Ella era lo único que lo había mantenido bien y cuerdo después de la guerra.

_Dime qué nos pasó  
Cuando juraste amor eterno,  
cuando vinieron días buenos,  
_

Si, pero también la causante de muchos problemas.

Por el embarazo de ella, había tenido que empezar a trabajar, había tenido que suspender sus estudios para auror, había sacrificado muchas cosas… por su culpa.

Ahora con veintitrés años, era un padre de familia. Y no podía hacer lo que el quería.

Todos los días veía con impotencia como Ron salía a divertirse con Luna, como Neville salía con Hannah, como Ginny se divertía con sus amigas… y el se quedaba a trabajar.

Por la culpa de Hermione no era feliz, no podía hacer lo que el quería: vivir. No; ya no. Tener que convertirse en padre a los diecisiete no era lo que el había planeado, no. El quería viajar por el mundo, divertirse, poder disfrutar de acuerdo a su edad… pero por la culpa de ella no podía…

Se sentía atado a algo que el quería que con solo un movimiento de varita desapareciera.

_«Eres un cobarde…»_ le dijo una voz en su interior. _«Te desquitas con tu esposa por cosas idiotas, por que la furia que sientes solo la puedes descargar en ella… o eso es lo que crees…» _Harry abrió sus ojos como platos. «_Pronto te darás cuenta de tu error… y ya será tarde…»_

Entonces el muchacho escucho la voz de Hermione en su mente:

_«Espero, Harry, que cuando tu me digas __**«te quiero»**__, yo no tenga que contestar __**«te quise»**__…»_

Harry sacudió la cabeza apesumbrado y solo atino a sacar la varita y desaparecerse.

_**Y tu sabes perfectamente, que Hermione es inocente…**_

_... pero en la obscuridad dijiste adiós_

**

* * *

**

* * *

El próximo será mas largo.

**Lo prometo.**

**Por cierto… todos los capis tendrán una canción que tenga que ver con ellos, y al final de los temas (por decirlo así) habrán frases que tengan que ver, también.**

**¿Qué piensan?**

**Espero opiniones, ideas, consejos… **

**Responderé a sus dudas…**

**:D**


	3. Lo se

**_La Cruda Verdad._**

* * *

_A/N: **Bueno, aqui les traigo otro capi. Perdonen por la tardanza. De veras.**_

* * *

Cuando sus lágrimas se hubieron secado, se levanto. Aun no entendía como era que se había vuelto así de débil. Si nunca se había dejado vencer por cosas como: «Sangre Sucia» o algo así cuando tenía solo doce años. ¿Por qué ahora si? Ahora tenia veinticuatro. Era una mujer adulta. Era una madre… y ella no podía dejarse caer de esa manera tan deshonrosa. ¿Qué es lo que le diría Lily si lo supiera? «Me has decepcionado…». Ella estaba segura que seria eso.

Su hija, Lily. El ser mas directo que podía haber. Si algo no le gustaba, lo decía; si había algo que ella deseara, lo pedía. Nunca se quedaba con las ganas de hacer, preguntar o saber algo. Y jamás se callaría una injusticia. Cosa que Hermione estaba haciendo. No debía dejar que Harry siguiera asi. Pero… ¿Cómo detenerlo?

Hace tiempo, cuando Lily nació, recordó que Harry no había estado en el parto. Ni siquiera en el hospital. A su lado estuvo Ron. Estuvo Ginny, Luna, Neville y el idiota de George… pero nadie sabía donde era que se encontraba el padre. No lo vio en una semana. En una semana el muy desgraciado se había negado a aparecer; se había enterado, por medio de la estúpida de Skeeter que su marido se había ido a América y que ahí… se había divertido con unas cuantas mujeres… ¡con verdaderas zorras! Y había preferido andar de catre en catre (por que estaba segura que esas mujeres ni a cama llegaban) con zorras, que asistir al nacimiento de su primera hija. Hermione lo odio. Por primera vez odio a Harry James Potter con todas sus fuerzas. Y cuando el regreso a su casa, y ella le reclamo…

Y Harry estallo. Grito que el no quería a esa niña. Que su vida se había arruinado por un error, por un momento en que se dejaron llevar cuando Ron se fue, en aquellos tiempos cuando buscaban los Horrocruxes. Que si no la hubiera escuchado llorar, JAMAS la habría consolado… y esa niña no existiría. Hermione se indigno, y eso es decir poco: «¡Eres un imbécil‼», grito.

Y no pudo empezar la siguiente oración, cuando sintió como un puño se impactaba en su rostro.

Ella lo había mirado, atónita. Vio como Harry miraba sus manos con incredulidad… y luego la miraba a ella, dolida y con una mano en su mejilla.

"Yo…" había dicho el. "Lo…"

"¡Eres un estúpido, Harry Potter‼"

Después de eso, Harry lanzo un nuevo golpe. Y su grito lleno de furia, resonó en todo Grimmauld Place.

"¡CALLATE! ¡CON UNA MIERDA, CALLATE!"

El se disculpo a la mañana siguiente. Y ella le creyó. Creyó ese: «Perdóname, no volverá a pasar». Pero si volvió a pasar. Con cada golpe que el le daba, ella perdía fuerza y su valentía se gastaba. No quiso decirle a Ron. Tampoco a la señora o al señor Weasley. Ellos se sentirían desilusionados de Harry.

Así como ella lo estaba. Sinceramente, ya no quería a Harry tanto como antes. Pero aun lo hacia. Aunque de manera diferente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Se sentía muy mal pensando en esas cosas, así que se levanto de la cama y camino en dirección a la cocina. Se preparo un sándwich con una tranquilidad que habría hecho enojar a su marido.

Mientras lo comía, miro el reloj en la pared y casi se atoro al ver la hora. ¡Eran las dos de la tarde! Debía ir a buscar a los niños a La Madriguera.

Se puso un suéter encima y se hizo una coleta. Tomo su varita y salió.

* * *

**_Lily_**

La castaña miraba el reloj de la madriguera. Su madre aun no venia.

Había rechazado varias propuestas de Teddy (de manera cortes, por supuesto) por mirar ese aparato. «Lily, vamos a jugar Quidditch con los gemelos…» o «Lily, juguemos ajedrez mágico…» o «Potter, vamos a jugar». E incluso una muy atrevida: «Lily… se mi novia, ¿si?»

Claro, esa última había hecho que el niño se ganara un golpe por parte de ella.

Su madre aun no llegaba… y ella realmente quería llegar a casa. Ósea, no quería que la malinterpretaran, ni que pensaran que no le gustaba estar con los Weasleys (le encantaba) pero… quería ir a su casa y ver a su mamá. Platicar con ella de cosas divertidas… (¡Como pociones! ¡O runas antiguas! ¡Incluso aritmancia!) y hacerla olvidarse, por unos momentos, que clase de vida llevaba con el. Hacia poco que Lily había estado a punto de decirle a su mamá que ella ya lo sabía, que con ella no tenía que fingir que su matrimonio era feliz, que estaba encantada con la idea de estar casada con Harry. No. Pero se callo al ver como los gemelos reían y decían que amaban a su familia.

Pero, eso no la haría desistir. Encontraría la manera de hacer que su madre fuera feliz. O por lo menos, que viviera tranquila.

Se asomo por la ventana y vio que su mamá estaba en el patio con los gemelos. Corrió escaleras abajo (con cuidado de no caer, la ultima vez le había dolido hasta el cu… cuero cabelludo) salió de la casa y se encontró con los brazos de su mamá.

—Lily…—saludo Hermione con una sonrisa dulce en sus jóvenes facciones.

—Mamá… — la sonrisa se borro del rostro de la niña. Vio con detenimiento el golpe en el rostro de su madre y frunció el ceño. ¡Ese… ese… ese monstruo!

—¿Qué pasa, nena? —pregunto Hermione cuando vio que su hija no contestaba y que solo la observaba. Con los nervios de que la niña sospechara algo, se giro hacia la señora Weasley, que venia hacia ella.

—¡Hermione, mi niña! ¿Qué te paso en la cara? —, pregunto mientras tomaba el rostro de la castaña en sus manos, con delicadeza.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrio con falsedad. —Nada, señora, Weasley. Lo que pasa es que caí de las escaleras cuando traía demasiados libros en las manos… ya sabe. —Mentiras. Estaba tan acostumbrada a decirlas que hasta le salía natural.

La señora Weasley la miro con reproche. —Ay, niña. Ya deberías dejar de andar leyendo tanto… algún dia te morirás por culpa de un libro, —regaño con el ceño fruncido.

«Si supiera que no toco un libro desde hace mucho…» pensó la castaña con tristeza. Sonrio una vez mas con falsedad y siguió a la pelirroja dentro de la casa.

Lily se quedo afuera. Mirando el lugar donde su mamá había estado anteriormente. «¿Por qué miente?»

Ginny bajo las escaleras tranquilamente. Esa noche saldría con sus amigas, asi que no sabia que usar. Tal vez y para jugar un poco con ella, le pidiera a Lily que la ayudara a escoger algo bonito.

Llego a la cocina y se encontró con una Hermione agobiada y a su madre, atendiéndola y untándole algo en el pómulo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto y se sentó en el comedor. Al lado de su amiga. Miraba sus uñas detenidamente. Necesitaba un manicure…

—Nada, Ginny… es tu mamá, que exagera…—escucho que su amiga decía y suspiro. Su madre siempre exageraba. Ya era normal y rutinario.

—¡No exagero!, —se defendió la señora. —¡mira su rostro, Ginny!, dime que no se ve mal…

Ginny levanto la vista y observo la cara de Hermione. Sus facciones tranquilas cambiaron drásticamente y la vieron con horror. Estaba mallugada y terriblemente morada.

—¡Hermione! —, gimió. ¿Cómo le había pasado eso?

Ginny miro con fijeza a su amiga. ¿Este era uno de sus usuales resultados de caídas? Por que no lo parecía. Se veía que había sido provocado por un puño. Un golpe. Ginny frunció el ceño. Hermione siempre tenía un nuevo golpe que lucir, siempre evitaba hablar de Harry. Por lo general, no hacia nada que a el no le gustara.

La pelirroja de repente sintió una ola de rabia.

—Mamá… —dijo con voz contenida. La señora Weasley la miro y Ginny susurro: —¿Puedes salir un momento?, por favor. Debo hablar con Mione…

LA mujer se dio cuenta de que era algo realmente serio y salió de la cocina, dejando a las dos jóvenes juntas.

Hermione le sonrio a Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa, Ginn?

Ginny frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía actuar con tanta normalidad? ¿Es que ya no era la misma Mione luchadora de siempre? ¿Cuándo es que había cambiado?

Ginny se trago las lágrimas, que eran de pura rabia y de dolor. Su mejor amiga…

—Mione… ¿Harry te golpea?

* * *

_** Hasta aqui.**_

_**Bueno, ¿que piensan? ¿Que les parece? ¿ Algún review para una pobre escritora...?**_


End file.
